To Love a Teacher Hollywood Undead AU
by Airia-Chalk
Summary: Danny Murillo is your average student teacher. George Ragan is your average student. Well, that is what they appear to be. Actually Danny has a bad past and a talent for singing. George is living in a nightmare he has no choice or say in. What happens when one gives the other the chance to live a semi normal life? Ages at beginning D-20 J3T-17 CS-25 JD-26 DP-26 FM-27 DK-27
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this story is also going to go on my fan fiction archive account. It is also going to hop between Danny and George's point of view. I have put their AGES in the story description and this is set in 2010. I will try and Get the other two chapters up tonight. Number four is in progress at the moment.**_

_**They may seem short but it is how it supposed to be.**_

"George, can I see you at the end of the day?" I say before noticing that I don't actually give him the choice.

He nods before leaving.

I am a student teacher for English and music.

It used to be just English until the music student teacher left and the principal discovered my band Lorene Drive's songs on the internet.

"Mr Murillo, you wanted to see me?" George says walking in an hour later.

I let him close the door.

"Yeah, sit down and please when school is over please call me Danny" I say.

I feel that Mr Murillo makes me feel old.

Why do I have to do this?

"George, the teachers have reasons to believe that you are being abused at home. "I say bluntly.

"No I'm not. My mum is great." He says.

I sigh.

"George, I have seen the look in your eyes before and trust me your lying ".I say.

He stands up, prepared to shout.

"I don't trust you. Where have you seen that look?" He shouts.

I remain calm.

"My own eyes George. I have seen it in my own eyes. I was abused as a child ".I say raising my voice slightly.

He freezes, before calming down and returning to his seat.

"What am I supposed to do Danny? How can I leave my situation?" He asks quietly.

"I don't recommended running away like I did but maybe you could move in with me until your 18 in two months. "I say.

He nods.

Shit what have I done

Dun dun dun.

What has Danny done..  
>Chapters are going to be this long or longer...<p>

Hope you enjoyed.  
>Please review and give feedback<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so here is chapter two. George is Johnny 3 tears actual name for those of you who didn't know. Now I have up to chapter 7 written on paper, it takes me a while to actually update it on here because I have to type out everything I have written. Please comment your opinion on my story I need to see if this is worth uploading or should it just be on paper._**

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
>What have I gotten into?<p>

I know he is only student teacher but that does not make it right.

I should not of agreed to that.

He packs his stuff away before motioning for me to follow him.

We walk out of the building and to the teacher's car park.

His car is a blue vauxhall corsa.

It is very nice compared with some of the other cars.

"So, um we'll need to stop by your place to get your stuff." He says.

I tell him my address.

"So how old are you? " I ask .

"I'm twenty. " He replies.

"What kind of music are you into? " He asks.

"A mixture of rock, rap and pop." I reply.

He turns the radio on and I notice his song 'God knows I love you kid's is playing.

He soon changes the station and I fake a pout.

"You heard it before? " He asks.

"Yeah, I'm a fan." I admit.

"Cool, I warn you we aren't currently making new songs. " He says.

I look out the window and notice we are near my house.

"When we stop, I'll go on my own." I say.

He nods.

A few minutes later we arrive at my house.

I get out of the car and walk up the path and through my front door.

The stench of booze and unusually weed hits my nose.

She must have her new partner over.

I quickly go upstairs and pack my belongings into a duffle bag.

I don't forget my dad's sketch pad and pencils, they are the only thing that I have that was my dad's.

"Mum, I'm going to stay at friends for a while " I yell.

"Is it a girl?" she yells back.

"No." I yell.

I get the usual string of insults.

When I make it back to Danny's car he rocking out to air guitar by McBusted*.  
>He actually has an air guitar.<p>

I startle him when I get into the car.

A blush appears on his cheeks.

"How long have you been there?" He asks.

"Long enough to see that awesome air guitar." I reply with a chuckle.

We make our way to his apartment.

"favourite food?" he asks

"ice cream, yours?" i say.

"pancakes?" he replies.

"favourite animal?" i ask.

I bet your thinking why are we asking these silly questions.

Well we are trying to get to know about each other more since ya know we are going to be living together.

"Cat, you?" he says.

I can see why, he changes his mood like a cat will hate you for one minute then want love the next.

Not that he does that, that would be weird.

However his eyes remind me of a puppy.

"Chameleon." I reply.

I like how some can blend into their environment to escape predators.

It's not long before we arrive at the apartment complex.

We make our way to the floor that is labeled 60-70.

"warning, my apartment is small and our neighbours next door get up to what their number suggests." he says.

His apartment number is 70.

So his next door neighbours are number 69...

He puts his key in and unlocks the door.

We walk in and I'm shocked by what I see..

_**Well that is the end of chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed.**_

_**I will try and get chapter three up today as well maybe chapter 4 if i get time.**_

_**There will be a christmas themed chapter soon gotta get some drama lamas out the way first.**_

_***I know that McBusted was not around during 2010 when this story is set but this is an Alternate universe so it can in this book, that and it is this first song in my head at the time.**_

_**please review nice things or a tiny bit of criticism i can handle it...**_

_**no really nasty stuff though cause if you don't like then don't read it. simple...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well guys here is chapter three as promised. Chapter four will be up soon. This is CONTINUING on from last chapter but now in Danny's point of view.**_

_**lets goo**_

_** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ **_

From George's expression, I could tell he was shocked.

I have got little furniture, gold and red walls and various band posters and my own artwork on the walls.

No I don't have One Direction posters, I don't like them.

"You will be in my room and I'll be fine on the sofa, I don't get much sleep anyway." I say.

He nods but I can tell truthfully he wants to reject it.

I lead him to the bedroom he will now be staying in.

He see more drawings on the walls.

"These yours?" he asks.

I nod.

"They are awesome." He says.

I BLUSH, no one has really complemented me like that before.

"Thanks, you can have the bottom two drawers." I say, walking to the dresser.

I open the top drawer and grab a pair of boxers, some sweats and a t-shirt.

I leave George to unpack his things while iI have a shower.

Once the shower is over I dry off and pull the boxers and sweats on.

I see the scar across my abdomen in the mirror and look down.

It reads "failure" but so far I'm proving them wrong.

I run two finfers over it before putting my T-shirt on and making my way to the living room.

I sigh at the pile of papers on my coffee table.

They are my lyric assignments from my freshman and seinor music classes.

I asked them to write a verse or chorus of a song.

While marking them I notice a lot of them are copied from the internet.

Guess I should of said no copying.

George's work is more original.

_Verse_

_1 cracker, 2 cracker, 3 cracker, 4._

_Not enough crackers bitch I need two more._

_Still not enough for me to feed these hoes._

_Too drunk to open the D'Lorean door._

_So I take a little nap on the bathroom floor._

_Last 'Shroom cap, man I'll need some more._

_Lap dance's looking at me like she's bored._

_Too many drinks that I can't afford._

_Watch me run outside that door._

_So let's mix the maker, meet the marker._

_I'm in the mood for a little bite darker._

_Got some paper and a lighter._

_Time to set it all on fucking fire._

I photocopy it before I write on it.

If he can rap like he writes he could be guy my friend's band Hollywood Undead need.

Soon I'm done marking and think about dinner.

I decide to make takeout style sweet + sour chicken with egg fried rice and choose ice cream for dessert.

Okay maybe I didn't make the sauce or rice from scratch but I'm not a professional chef.

"Danny, where is the bathroom"? George asks when I'm nearly done cooking.

"Oh yeah, it's just opposite the bedroom, sorry I forgot to say it earlier." I say.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a min" he says.

I put all of the food for the main course on two plates.

George re-enters as i put them on the small dining table.

"smells good." he comments.

"thanks, i only know how to make a few things and this was the first time i made this." i reply.

"so why are you not working on new songs?" he asks.

"not got much time as my friends who formed Hollywood Undead keep asking me to fill in for Aron." I reply.

"cool, can I meet them?" he asks.

"Sure I got a gig tomorrow at an all ages club." I say.

I clear the playes and grab the ice cream bowls.

I bring them over and set them down.

"Thanks, I'm not used to this setting, should I do the washing up?" he says.

I chuckle.

"I understand and nope you can pick a film on netflix." I say.

He smiles.

Soon we are sitting on the sofa kinda like a couple watching Iron Man 2.

I admit I have seen this before when I did a marvel movie marathon.

Halfway through I get a text from Jordan.

_Charlie aka Jordan:_

_Hey you still up for tomorrow night._

_Deuce still MIA._

_Jordiexx_

_Me:_

_Yeah Jordie._

_I'm bringing my friend though._

_Danny-boyxx_

__I look away from my phone to see George was drifting off to sleep.

I ruffle his hair.

He wakes a bit and focuses on the movie.

I get another text.

_Charlie aka Jordan:_

_Ooh Danny-boy finally got a girlfriend?_

_Jordiexx_

_Me:_

_No, it's a male friend._

_I'll explain how we met and stuff tomorrow._

_Danny-boyxx_

_Charlie aka Jordan:_

_Fine._

_I'll leave you alone for now._

_Jay teasing me._

_Jordiexx_

_Me:_

_Ew, ew, eww. _

_Didn't want to know that._

_I'm still a little innocent person._

_Danny-boy xx_

I watch the ending of the film and turn the TV off.

George is fast asleep.

I carefully manage to get him into the bed without waking him up.

I get the sleeping bag from the cupboard and get into it.

As I lay on the sofa, I think I can't be falling for my student can i?

_**So that is the end of chapter 3.**_

_**I hope you like the text format i'm trying out.**_

_**the next chapter as i said should be up soon but i realised that i don't have the time i though i did to upload it tonight.**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Menage a trois is currently my favourite word. It was said by Johnny and Charlie during and interview and it means threesome. . I included a video with that in for you. I have now started writing chapter 8's draft but I have exams straight after Christmas which will limit the time I get to update... Anyways chapter four here we go_**

I wake up in a bed with the covers over me.

That's strange, I don't remember going to sleep here.

I was lying on Danny.

Am I falling for my teacher?

I stretch and get out of bed, making my way to the kitchen.

"Morning." I say.

Morning, you sleep okay?" he replies.

"Yeah, thanks for putting me in bed." I say.

"No worries" he replies.

I see him mixing pancake batter somewhat violently.

"Aggressive much?" I ask making him drop the spoon in surprise.

"No, yes, well maybe." he says making me laugh.

"Charlie might visit before the show." He says after I calm down a bit.

"Okay," I reply.

I decide that I am going to wash the breakfast dishes.

"Danny, what time is the show?" I ask.

"It starts at five but we have to be there at four. Charlie will be here at three." He replies.

I nod before going to the bedroom.

I walk to the dresser and pick out some skinny jeans and my undead shirt.

I get changed after Danny gets his clothes and goes to the bathroom.

I decide to do the only piece of homework I have.

It is a bio that you can find on the back of a game case.

Not sure why my I.T teacher wants this.

I pick Tropico 3

_Essay:_

_Tropico 3 is based during the cold war._

_You own the Caribbean island country of Tropico and rule it as "El Presidente."  
><em>

_Your task during the game is to run the country successfully and try not to run into too much debt._

_The game takes its course with historical events like the Cuba crisis, papal visits and other real decisive historical events._

"Danny-boy, your shorter than I remember." A new voice says.

I look at the clock on the wall and it is 3 o'clock.

"Haha, I have always been this height, you were drunk." Danny replies.

A few minutes later Danny enters.

"Come and meet Charlie." He says.

I follow him into the lounge where an average height man with a baby face sits on the sofa.

"This is the friend you talked so little about last night?" he asks.

"Yeah, Charlie meet George." Danny replies.

Charlie walks over and hugs me.

I return it.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." I say.

"Charlie is part of my stage name, I'm Jordan but nice to meet you too George." He says.

"So, how did you meet?" Charlie/Jordan asks, looking at Danny.

"He is one of my students, he needed a place to stay." Danny replies.

"I didn't see you as the type to do that." Jordan says.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." he replies.

We make small talk for a little while and realize it is nearly four o'clock.

"Dudes, we should get going." Charlie says.

"Your car?" Danny asks.

Jordan nods before we go outside to his black Cadillac.

The car ride was boring.

Just Jordan complaining about the missing member.

I stay close to Danny as we enter the club and go backstage.

"Hey Danny-boy, good to see you." another new voice says and he hugs Danny.

I stand to one side for now.

Charlie walks over to a man and kisses him.

The man he kissed looks at me.

"who is this?" he asks.

"This is my friend George. Meet Dylan, Jorel and Matt," Danny says pointing to each guy.

Dylan, the man who hugged Danny walks over and hugs me.

"Danny, catch." Jorel says throwing an object at Danny.

It's a gold mask with black paint splattered over the left eye.

"Wow, thanks guys." he says speechless/

"Dude you help out so much, you deserve it," Matt says.

"Can we take a moment to appreciate that the kid is wearing the best shirt ever." Dylan says walking over to me.

Soon I'm forced to stand at the front as the show starts.

They sing all the songs on swan songs with Danny covering for Aron* and singing the parts he has in songs**.

I like the view I'm getting.

Really tight pants is all I can say.

When the show is over I make my way to meet Danny and the others backstage.

He is there with the others but two drunken, possibly high people are there too.

"Daniel, come home."the lady says.

"No, I'm not the little boy you knew, I have my own house." he says.

"Now son, don't defy your mother." his dad says.

I walk towards the others in slight shock.

"What's up with them?" Jorel asks.

"They hurt Danny when he was small." I whisper.

Charlie walks foreward.

"I'm so sorry but you have to leave." Charlie tells them.

Security arrive and take them away.

Danny is frozen in his spot.

I walk over carefully making sure he can see me the whole time.

"Danny, it's okay they have gone now." I say.

I repeat it a couple of times before I reach him.

The others watch on, concerned for Danny.

Danny was kind of hugging himself with his arms round his waist.

I gently remove them from his waist and let them go to his sides.

"Danny?" I ask.

I ask a couple of time but get no response.

Suddenly he hugs me tight and sobs.

I rub small circles on his back.

"Shh, they aren't going to hurt you again." I say, repeating it a few times.

Charlie walks over to us.

"C'mon Danny-boy, lets get you home." He says.

The others walk ahead of us to make sure no fans are around and no one saw us before we make our way to the car.

I sit with Danny in the back and start rubbing circles on his arm.

"Danny-boy, are you okay now?" Charlie asks.

"Not really." he replies.

"Aw, you have our numbers if you need us." Charlie says.

"And I will be on the sofa if you need me." I say.

I help Danny into his room.

I help him get into some sweats and watch him drift off into an uneasy sleep.

Not trying to be creepy, honest.

I make my way to the lounge.

It is weird to see my teacher like that.

I don't think he told many people about it and didn't have someone to comfort him like I do.

I get a text.

_Unknown: Hey George, it's Charlie. I got your number off Danny-boy this afternoon. How is Danny-boy now? We are all worried about him._

_Me: Sleeping right now. That was weird._

_George._

_Charlie: I know. We all knew he was abused when he was growing up. He never told us who did it and we never expected them to show up._

_Charlie_

A blood curdling scream comes from the bedroom.

I shove my phone in my pocket and run to the room.

When I enter I see Danny upright in bed with tears streaming down his face.

I get into the bed next to him and gently ease him down.

I hug him tightly and rub more circles in his back.

"Shh, its okay. I'm here now." I say.

When he stops crying, he pulls back and wipes his eyes.

When he hugs me again he burys his head in my neck.

"ugh sorry, this is weird." he says.

"It's fine, do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"It started before I was five. I lived in a small two room apartment. Dad was an angry drunk and mum was the high, horny one. I was used to sex by seven. I didn't know it was rape or any different. It was hits and insults until I was eight and then knives and broken bottles were introduced. I had enough and ran away at the age of nine. Police found me a month later on the opposite side of LA and sent me to a children's home." He says, trying not cry again.

I look at the clock and it is four am.

I could tell he was only skimming over his past.

I hugged him so more and soon his breathing evened out and he was asleep again.

I text Charlie telling him what Danny had just told me and that he had a nightmare.

He replied telling me that J-dog/ Jorel was coming over tomorrow.

I made sure that I had my arms protectivley around Danny before falling asleep.

I have fallen for him haven't I?

**_*Most of the time I will say Aron instead of Deuce cause it's sometimes annoying to spell.  
><em>**

**_**This is an AU, so Danny has J3T's parts but he is put as Feat Danny on the album._**

**_Anways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time..._**

**_God that was like a youtuber sign off. BYE_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 out of 8 written so far...I see no comments yet, which**_**_ is a little disappointing as I want people to comment on how I'm doing and how the story makes them feel.._**

**_Wrote most of this in college._**

**_Anyway it is going to get a bit dramatic in the next few chapters._**

I wake up and find George is gone.

I turn my head and see that the clock reads 12 am.

Last night was going so well until they showed up.

I can hear voices in the kitchen.

I stretch, get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen.

Jorel is over and is talking to George.

"Hello." I say rubbing my eyes.

" Hello Danny, feeling better? " Jorel asks.

"Yeah, sorry about that. " I say.

"Don't worry, we will make sure that they don't hurt you again." Jorel says, hugging me.

I return the hug.

I make myself some tea.

"Danny, I gotta go to rehearsal. " Jorel says.

He sounds hesitant to leave.

"It's okay, go." I say.

He leaves but we both could tell he didn't want to.

"Thanks for helping me out last night. " I tell George.

No one cared that much for me so soon.

The others care but it took at least six months to get there.

"It's okay, but it has got me thinking. It has only been three days since you helped me and longer since I first met you but I like like you." He says.

He likes me?

Wow, I never thought he would like me back.

"George, I felt the need to help you, I had no one to help me and I didn't want to see someone suffer the same way, and I like you." I say.

He sighs in relief making me chuckle.

He walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

He can rest his head on my shoulder easily.

God dam it, I'm short.

"Danny, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies before kissing me back.

My phone interrupts us.

I forgot I left it on the table last night.

Didn't even take it with me to the show.

It's a text from Jordan.

"God dam it Charlie Scene." I say, making George chuckle.

_Charlie aka Jordan:_

_Glad to hear you're feeling better + are you dating George yet? _

_Jordie xx_

"Should I tell him?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

_Me:_

_Yes Jordie we are._

_I'm sorry for last night._

_Not seen them since 9 yrs old, didn't know how to react._

_I got scared._

_Danny-boy xx_

_Charlie aka Jordan:_

_Aw congrats cuties._

_I'm not surprised._

_I would react the same way._

_I need to stop acting like a teenage girl._

_LOL_

_Jordie xx_

_Me:_

_Aha thanks._

_Don't stop, it's funny and cheering me up a little._

_Enjoy rehearsals._

_Danny-boy xx_

_Charlie aka Jordan:_

_ha-ha._

_Glad I can help._

_But seriously I do need to stop, everyone looking at me like I gone crazy._

_May have fangirled. _

_Will do now_

_Jordie xx_

The fact that he said he fangirled sent me into a fit of laughing.

"What's so funny?" George asks.

"Charlie acting like a teenage girl." I say, showing him the recent conversation.

"He is a girl." George says.

_Me:_

_Last text now._

_Are you sure you're not a girl?_

_You have unisex names._

_Danny-boy xx_

I put my phone down so I don't disturb him any more.

"Is this going to be hard, hiding our love? and getting into school?" George asks hugging me.

"No, break times and lunch times we can spend time together saying i'm helping you with work. I can say that I am saving you money by giving you a lift since we are in the same block of flats and you're on a different floor." I tell him before kissing his nose.

"Danny?" one of the older teachers calls.

Shit.

I motion for George to hide.

I forgot that she lived nearby and likes to check on me from time to time.

"In the living room Grace." I shout.

She walks into the room.

George silently escapes into the bedroom.

"There you are. Are you okay? I didn't see you running with you friend today. I was worried." She says.

Aw bless.

"I'm fine Grace. I had a gig last night and must of slept in." I say.

I make her some tea and drink my own.

"What's wrong Grace?, you seem confused." I ask after a while.

"you didn't get the email?" She asks._  
><em>

I shake my head as I had a mouthful of tea.

"Not had the chance to check." I say.

"Well, someone from English, History, I.t, Science and Maths have to dress up as characters from Five Nights At Freddy's* for charity. I have no idea what it is." she says.

I hide a grin.

I have aced both games.

I get my laptop and boot it up.

"Five Nights At Freddy's is an horror game. No one really knows it is based on." I say.

On my laptop I bring up Google and search it.

I get a picture of them and show it to her.

"They look harmless." She says.

"Not when they jump scare you." I say.

Bless her, she doesn't keep up with the latest trends.

"Thanks for clearing that up. See you tomorrow." she says getting up.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." I reply.

Once she leaves I close and lock the door.

"It's safe," I say.

That was close.

George appears and I kiss him.

"That was close, what did Miss Tripp want?" George asks.

"She was worried 'cause I didn't go running with Dylan and wanted to know what Five Night's At Freddy's is." I reply.

I go back to my laptop and go to my emails.

Sure enough the email was there.

I reply saying I volunteered to be Foxy.

Don't diss.

I like Foxy, even if he did bite someone's frontal lobe.

That's the front of the brain if you didn't know.

"Can I wash my clothes?" George asks.

"Yeah sure, there are a few of my clothes already in the washing machine but it should be fine to put yours in too." I say.

My mind keeps going back to last night.

How did they know I was there?

How did they know what I look like now?

Why are the back?

I get another text

Damm I'm popular today.

_King kong:_

_Want to go for our run?_

_Charlie told us you + George r dating._

_Grats._

_You should see him fangirl._

_Hope ur better_

_Dyl xx_

_Me:_

_Running= effort, too much effort._

_Yeah I heard about that, lol thanks._

_Yeah much better but paranoid slightly._

_Dan xx_

_King kong:_

_Ah okay._

_You will be but you have five bodyguards._

_You should tell your boss so they can't see you then._

_Dyl xx_

_Me: will do._

_Thanks feel safer now._

_Dan xx_

I send an email to the head briefly explaining the situation with my "parents."

I glance at the clock it is now half past five.

"George, mind if I order takeout?" I ask.

"No, I don't. Not had Chinese in ages." He replies.

I call them up and they said fifteen minutes.

"So, how was the gig in your opinion?" I ask him.

"It was great, got some good views." He said smirking.

I smirk back.

"So you like the tight pants? The tight shirts that hug my muscles?" I say.

"Dam you tease good." he says.

"Maybe I should ditch the suit and opt for that at school." I say.

"No, that would kill me." He says.

I laugh.

"Maybe that is my intention." I whisper.

He is sitting on the couch.

I get up and back away slightly.

He stands up and walks over to me.

He picks me up for a kiss.

"Stop teasing." He says in between kisses.

"Only if you put me down, I'm not that short." I reply.

He does and the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that, you go sort that problem out." I say

It was the takeaway.

I paid and put it down of the coffee table.

I got two plates and forks.

George joins me.

"Let's watch lion king." he says.

"Okay but I may cry." I say.

Before we start eating or the film plays, I grab my planner.

In it I write_ _Lion king, example of how the script and the way it is delivered can effect emotion._

"Lesson idea?" he asks.

"Yeah for your year though." I say.

The freshman's always think they are the best.

They hare my lessons sometimes.

The other years like the seniors love them.

I snuggle up to George with my plate of food on my lap.

By the time the movie ends the plates are on the table and we are lying on the sofa with George's arms protectively around me.

I am getting sleepy.

"I'll do the dishes." George says.

He gets up trying not to move me too much.

I am trying to stay awake but it is getting difficult.

A knock on my door startles me a little.

George goes to answer it.

"Excuse me kid, does this boy live here?" a voice asks.

It is my dad.

"No, I live alone and don't call me kid." George says.

"Okay mister, sorry for wasting your time." My mum says.

George closes the door and locks it.

"Ya know without the bruises you were a cute kid and now a sexy man?" he says.

He joined me on the sofa while he was talking.

I kiss him.

We watch another movie and my battle with sleep becomes harder.

"Sleepy?" he asks, playing with my hair.

"Yeah." I say yawning.

I turn the TV off before getting up to go to the bedroom.

"Want me to stay with you?" George asks.

"Yeah, please." I reply.

I don't need to change and neither does George.

We get into bed and I hug him tightly.

"I love you Mr Murillo." he says.

"I love you too George." I say.

I close my eyes and let sleep win.

**_* know it didn't come out in 2010 but for the sake of this story it did._**

**_Anways I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Warning when I update the next chapter some time after Christmas itt will be very dramatic you may want to prepare yourself and possibly avoid it._**

**_At the moment I am sick again and I have exams coming up straight after Christmas break so it might be a little while before you see that chapter._**

**_Like I keep saying please but some form of opinion on this I feel like I'm only writing this because it makes me feel happy that I'm contributing to the fandom._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everybody. I am in the process of chapter nine now. I hope you had a good Christmas and new year. Thanks for the comments and messages, keep them coming please.._**

**_This is very dramatic towards the end so I will add a warning so you can either skip it or read it._**

**_Anyway I became the manager of a band this week.. I'm so nervous... I am also one of the singers._**

**_Also I should of hopefully fixed all the chapters now no need to shout at me.._**

**_Lets goo_**

Danny was gone when I woke up.

I think he had no nightmares last night.

"Morning." I say waling into the kitchen.

"Morning." He replies.

I studied his face a little.

I could see it on his face that he did have a bad dream last night.

I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

He sighed, while trying to finish cooking.

"Didn't want to bother you." He says.

I kiss his cheek.

"You wouldn't have bothered me. I'm here for you no matter what. No more bottling emotions." I tell him.

I make him sit down and I finish making the breakfast.

I allow him to go and get ready first.

When he re-enters my jaw nearly drops to the floor.

He was not joking yesterday.

"Told you I'd ditch the suit." He says.

"God, how can i cope knowing I have two lessons with a sexy guy?" I say.

He walks towards me and wraps one arm around my waist.

"I'm sure you can manage." He says kissing me before letting me go and get dressed.

Maybe this is how it is supposed to be.

I know in some peoples eyes it is wrong for a teacher to date a student but it just feels so right.

I love Danny and he loves me back.

Age shouldn't matter.

We manage to make it into school unseen.

I walk to my form room and see one of the school's bitches, Tai.

She has a huge crush on Danny and doesn't try to hide it.

"So George, how was your weekend?" she asks.

I can't help the grin that appears.

"It was awesome, I went to a gig of Hollywood Undead's, got to see Mr Murillo sing and got to go backstage and meet the band." I say.

"What, how?" she demands.

"I have been friends with J-dog since I was five." I tell her with a smirk.

The bell rings and I enter the room to avoid further questioning.

My first and last lessons are with Danny.

The other three are art, history and biology.

The bell soon rings again but to signal lesson one is about to start.

Music has always been my favourite subject.

The rest of the class were shocked when they saw Danny.

I had to pretend.

They have never seen him in anything but the suits before.

"Morning guys." He says.

"You're cheerful today, had a good weekend?" Tai asks.

"Yes Tai, I had a gig with my friends who are in Hollywood Undead." He says with a smirk which mirrored mine from earlier.

Tai sent me a glare and I just shrugged my shoulders.

" Did you see George there?" she asks.

"Yes, I did. J-dog wouldn't stop talking about him so we asked to meet him. J-dog never gave George's name until he came backstage so I never knew it was my own student." Danny says.

"Anyway, today we are going to learn the guitar chords for-" he starts but the foxy scream from his phone made him jump and stop.

"Hang on I'll be right back." He says before dashing out the door.

I wonder who is calling, probably one of the guys.

When he returns he is slightly paler than before.

Okay, so my first assumption was wrong, great.

"As I was saying we are going to learn the guitar chords for So Easy, a song I made and released when I was in Lorene Drive." He says.

I hide a grin.

I learned this song before.

He plays the song on his guitar to give us a feel of what it should sound like.

I decide to join in towards the end.

Tai looks pissed off at me.

When the song ends Danny looks at me with amazement in his eyes.

"When did you learn this?" He asks.

"A while ago, I got bored and wanted to learn something." I say.

The others learn them and towards the end of the lesson he asks me to play it from the beginning.

He then starts singing the lyrics.

(A.N this song is on spotify if you want to hear it)

_She said, "Let go, goodbye."_

_So pathetic yet it seems so right, yeah it seems so right._

_I said, "Alright, okay." anything to make you go away, to make you go away._

_If you get back before I do, if you could only hear me through._

_It used to be so easy aye._

_Oh no, you've gone and done it, all over time and time again._

_Time and time again._

_I said, "Alright, okay." anything to make you go away, to make you go away._

_I said "Oh no, Don't cry."_

_Another day like this and I'll lose my mind, yeah I'll lose my mind._

_If you get back before I do, if you could only hear me through._

_'cause it seems to me you're leaving._

_You must have your reasons._

_Again, again another season._

_One more day and my heart stops beating._

_Oh no, you've gone and done it, all over time and time again._

_Time and time again._

_Oh no, you've gone and done it, all over time and time again._

_Time and time again._

_Oh no x4_

_She saying, "Let go"_

_She saying "I won't"_

_Yeah she saying ."Let go"_

_Lovely_

_You spoke of this before_

_and you never said that you loved me_

_what's left to say_

_and it was treason _

_(the bit from Oh no onwards is screamed so not to sure on that a.n)_

Everyone's jaws are on the floor.

Then they recovered and started clapping.

"Okay that's it for toady's lesson, George please stay behind a moment."He says.

When everyone's leaves he lets out a sigh.

"It was my dad, on the phone earlier. Don't know how he got it but he said he was going to do what he should of done when I was born the next time he sees me." he says with fear in his eyes.

"Call the police and say someone wants to kill you, then can protect you." I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe." he says.

His next class waits outside the door.

" See you later Mr Murillo." I say before leaving.

Knowing him as much as I do now, he probably won't make that call.

He is to used to hiding the abuse and bottling his emotions not wanting help from anyone.

Art is my second favourite subject.

English would have been there but sometimes it can be so boring.

Today I decide to draw Foxy from Five Night's at Freddy's.

He is my favourite and I decide to make him look cuter just for the hell of it.

Biology and English seems less further away as I enter my history class.

I spend my break time being chased by Tai.

This is why I am dating a guy, I don't wanna be with a girl like her.

We are learning about World war 2.

For the first time in a while I actually answered the questions the teacher directed to me.

Thankfully Tai is not in my English class.

Danny was even paler than before.

The lesson was the one Danny planned the other day so I knew everything and kept quiet.

That class ended quickly.

"Tai had me both break and lunch time, I'm sorry." I tell when we are alone.

"It's okay, I had flashbacks then so I wouldn't of been able to give you the love I want, the head of English nearly called 911 on me." He says.

I hug him then kiss him.

We look like we are doing work when the head of English walks in.

"Are you okay now Danny?"She asks, not really paying attention to the fact I was there.

"Yeah, I had flashbacks to when I was little that's all." He says.

"Oh, was it bad?" She asks.

"I was abused." he says bluntly.

For a teacher she can be a bit thick at times.

**_DRAMA WARNING I REPEAT DRAMA WARNING SKIP TO THE HEARTS AT THE END IF YOU DON'T LIKE._**

"I told you not to tell anyone Daniel." Danny's "father" says.

Danny and I jump.*

"As one of Danny's senior co-workers I think that I had the right to know." She says.

Then he turned to look at me.

"You lied, kid." He spat at me.

"No, you asked me last night if I lived with him, not if I know him. He is my teacher." I say.

The head leaves.

Danny's "father" uses this as a chance to beat Danny up.

He is kicking and punching every inch of Danny from the neck down.

I freeze in shock for about 7 minutes.

Then I grab the chair I was sitting on and swing it.

I aimed for the monsters head.

He isn't Danny's "Father" a parent never beats his child.

I use the chair to knock him out.

Danny is struggling to breathe and he is trying to focus on me but his eyes keep closing for brief seconds then opening again.

_**(and lump your head plays while i type this scene yay a.n) **_

"Danny stay awake for me please." i say dropping the chair.

I then drop to the floor next to him and take his hand.

"I can't" He manages to say.

"You can try, just look at me." I say.

This works for about four minutes before he passes out.

I grab my phone and call 911

_911: Hello, what is your emergency_

_me: My teachers dad beat him up really bad_

_911: Oh okay, is he conscious?_

_me: no, I knocked his dad out in self defence and tried to get my teacher to talk to me for a bit but he passed out._

_911: Okay calm down sir, police and the medics are on their way, even if he is still unconscious try and talk to your teacher_

I talk to Danny for a little while then realize that I need to call charlie or how else am I gonna get home?

I call him and he tells me he will be here as soon as he can.

Charlie manages to arrive just before the police and medics.

"Shit, are you hurt George"? He asks running to me.

"No, I knocked him out before he could get the chance." I say my voice starting to break as the adrenaline I gained starts to leave.

Charlie holds me and I break down in his arms.

"Is he okay sir?" I hear from a new voice, a police officer.

"He is traumatized he just saw his teacher get beat up in front of him." Charlie says.

I had just managed to stop crying.

I look up to see the police officer behind me.

"What happened son?" He asks.

"I was being tutored then he came in and attacked, I didn't know what else to do but grab a chair and knock him out before he could hurt me." I say.

"Don't worry in this situation it is the right thing to do." He says.

"Danny was abused by both his parents until he ran away at nine, they have pictures and videos of it at their house." Charlie says.

As we are talking they load Danny onto a stretcher and leave the room.

They took about half an hour to collect evidence and write my statement down.

Danny's "father" came round and found himself handcuffed on the floor.

He tried to attack me but the police stopped him.

They wanted to get his account on all of the child abuse he has ever done to Danny during the first nine years of his life.

"Can George and I go now? I don't wish to hear how my best friend was abused." Charlie asks the police officers.

"Yeah, we got all we need from you guys, we may need a statement from Danny in the future though." the police man says.

Once we leave the room I sigh in relief.

I disliked every minute I was there.

Charlie had ran here once he got my phone call, however Danny added him to his car insurance so he could take Danny's car to the hospital to allow us both to see him.

When we got to the hospital I walked a little bit behind Charlie as he walked to the front desk.

A few fans saw us but made no comment.

"Daniel Murillo, he is my brother he was brought here earlier where can we find him?" Charlie asks the receptionist.

"ICU room 2." she replies.

We run there.

As we got there a doctor was coming out and stopped when we did.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Daniel's lung collapsed from the a puncture due to a broken rib, he is in a coma." he says.

**_DRAMA OVER I REPEAT DRAMA OVER._**

**_well I did warn you it was dramatic._**

**_I hope you enjoyed chaper 6 and keep the comments up._**

**_The next chapter has a little less drama in it though I think._**


End file.
